


Siren's Song

by gallerae



Category: Quantum Leap
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 11:32:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallerae/pseuds/gallerae





	Siren's Song

“You need to understand Sam’s concern,” Dr. Beeks said firmly.

Al glared at her, then Sam. “I can’t believe you dragged her into this. I don’t have a problem.”

Sam took a breathe. “Addiction is a problem, Al. I really believe that’s what we’re dealing with.”

“Oh, come on! This is crazy!”

Dr. Beeks said gently, “Al, Sam told me that when this ‘hobby’ started, you did it once a month. Then, it became a twice weekly habit. Now, you’re indulging practically daily. This sounds like an addiction. Given your history—

“Damn it, Verbena, it’s not drugs! It’s just… eBay.”


End file.
